CHUM RESEARCH CORE Core Leaders: Jean Teresi, Ph.D. (Hebrew Home for the Aged) William Gerin, Ph.D. (Columbia University) Co-Investigator: Rafael Lantigua, M.D. Abstract The purpose of the Research Core is to provide a mechanism to foster communications among the three large Research Projects;and to centralize those resources that are common to the three projects, including randomization implementation, subject and data tracking, data entry, data quality (i.e. ,outlier detection, artifact detection, imputation of missing values), and statistical analysis. Dr. Teresi, who is the Leader of this core, is an accomplished statistician and director of a data management team, and she will hold responsibility for the processing of data and analysis. Drs. Gerin and Lantigua will develop mechanisms for review and quality assurance of methodological procedures for the two Randomized Controlled Trials and the epidemiological study.